The forbidden
by yume girl 91
Summary: It was forbidden-falling in love with a demon. She-an angel knew it was wrong...yet she couldn't help but feel something for him. Ichi/Ruki.Au.Note:rewritten, rating for later
1. Chapter 1 Angels and Demons

A/N: I don't own Bleach. Rewritten, enjoy.

In the scope of things good and evil there are two opposing life forces.

Angels and Devils.

An Angel has a merciful heart where a Devil's is as black as tar.

Not that any of this actually mattered in the scheme of God's divine plan.

Ever since the Great second war between Heaven and Hell an uneasy truce had stood. Devils could freely occupy certain parts of the world and not intrude on good deeds or small miracles worked by the divine ones also they could 'not' set foot in Heaven. If a delegation wanted to discuss new boundaries they would meet in a neutral area in the world of the Humans-Assiah.

~~~~~~Chapter one-Angels and Demons-~~~~~~

One sunny Sunday afternoon in Paris France, a Garganta portal was opened.

Four people-or shall we say-Devils stepped through.

"My Lady, will you require the entrance-?" asked a short stoop-backed creature wrapped in a long cloak, talon-like nails clutched at the torn dimensional fabric. The woman to whom the thing had spoken to, flipped her waist length brown hair back, the ends curled against the loose trouser pants and tunic blouse she had on—a human's outfit. The other three-an older boy around seventeen or eighteen, glanced around uninterestedly. His sisters, one a black haired girl with a perpetual scowl to match her brother's, said, "no. Jeeves, we plan on staying a while in this world."

The mother, Masaki, smiled slightly, "it is as my little Princess says. You may go."

Jeeves nodded, "as you wish. May you have an 'awful' day, My Lady."

"The same to you," she said, frowning slightly when a cloud of sulfurous fumes from Gehenna coiled around her high-heeled sandals. The Garganta sealed back up but the odor lingered. Masaki shook her head; something definitely had to be done about that. It wouldn't do to be walking among the humans smelling like the pit.

"Mother," interrupted the most quiet of her children, Yuzu, a small blond-haired girl whom carried the features of her aunt. Small and delicate seeming, she was most similar to an Angel even if her father was a Devil, "where are we going to shop?"

"Why…Harrods, of course!" Masaki declared; she could have sworn the sulfuric odor had imbedded itself in her clothing. While the girls cheered at the thought of 'raiding' one of the most premier Department stores in the world…the boy-Ichigo scowled. Despite his mother's insistence and annoyance about the sulfur smell clinging in the air— he scented something else.

Goodness, purity, if it had a scent that would be it.

Angels were afoot.

~~~~~~Chapter one-Angels and Demons-~~~~~~

For every bad deed there was needed a good deed to offset the damage.

Because of the Creator's sudden disappearance after the War and the truce made up, many of the so-called Saboath-or-Hosts of Angels were called upon to heal the ruin caused by marauding Devils in Assiah. Their goodness and pure light shed on the huddled masses relieved some of the despair that haunted the minds of men.

One such group, led by one of the current Seven virtues-kindness and head of the Heavenly choirs, Retsu Unohana, calmly explained the place of Angels in the society of men. Her Angels-in training all looked with fervent eyes up at their leader-except for one. Maybe make that two. A fire engine red head named Renji and to Retsu's disappointment, a short black-haired female with perfect features, Rukia Shelumiel—the best suited to become her new Adjutant.

If Rukia would only pay closer attention to what her superiors ordered her to do.

Retsu sighed heavily, "Rukia." A test was in order.

"Yes, Lady!" the small Angel had jolted upright nearly spilling the liquid contents of a Chalice she was told to carry.

"See that accident below in the square?"

Eight heads swiveled down; Rukia nodded.

"Well then, I want you to go and ease some of the suffering. Can you not hear the cries of a dying man trapped beneath the metal of the store's overhang?" Only higher-ranking Angels could discern suffering from so far away, but Retsu wanted to see how the little Angel would handle it.

"No. I cannot," Rukia answered truthfully, "if you wish it then I will try to help…though it may not be much comfort I can give…" she trailed off and looked a little hesitant about doing a job herself. If only Renji could go with her… Retsu as if sensing her mindset added dryly, "No, I absolutely forbid Abarai to assist you. Now go, humans are suffering down there!"

Gathering up the lengthy folds of the white toga style dress—mild summer wear for an Angel in Heaven's pleasant climate, Rukia spread her wings and jumped off the building. She descended gently, the soft fluttering caused a few feathers to fall upon the scene; the humans looked up in wonder at the slight shadow and peace that followed. The darkness that had gathered and rejoiced in pain retreated away to the distant corners and alleys.

Another Devil's plan was foiled.

~~~~~~Chapter one-Angels and Demons-~~~~~~

Men never enjoyed shopping that was a fact.

Without another backward glance, Ichigo had left his mother and sisters at the tall double doors of Harrods Department store. They had promised to pick him up a few items as well so there was no reason for him to hang around. Besides that, he was in a Hellion mood. Angels be damned. So off he went whistling and casting destruction along the busier stretches of Paris's streets. Near the corner of a quiet square he paused, it was just too quiet and peaceful…some disaster and violence was needed.

"O, spirits who revel in misery, I summon thee," he whispered. A couple on Holiday glanced his way as they passed him on the street. The woman muttered to her boyfriend, "what freaks the French are." Her tone cared slight malice and ill intention, Ichigo used it and added additional strength so that it grew and grew eventually rebounding on the woman who had originally started it.

The unsuspecting couple was standing beneath the awning of a store, casually looking at the goods for sale. Once the darkness had seeped in…the metal above them suddenly gave way, pinning the man to the ground. The woman had been thrown aside and was now screaming for help…Ichigo doubted anyone would heed her pleas.

While he was enjoying the scene of chaos created by his own hands, he failed to note the group of Angels on the building next over. Until…one of them extended her wings and glided down. Shrinking back into the corner he watched with curious hell-fire eyes as the white feathers scattered by the Angel dispelled his malevolent darkness. Strange, she didn't seem to realize a Demon had caused it for after reaching ground level; she immediately applied a spell in Teleleme to move the wreckage.

The ridiculous humans stared as if spellbound while the buried man was freed. Ichigo himself was unwittingly captivated by the small Angel's grace. Grace-that's what they called it. Pure grace that allowed a certain sort of serenity to fall and soothe even the darkest of hearts. His was calmed by the light radiating from her wings, her small form turned, the white gown swished and for a second their gazes met.

Golden amber and sea blue.

The little Angel's face was perfect with delicate features and creamy skin, her eyes widened just a fraction, Ichigo wondered why. The answer came soon enough.

~~~~~~Chapter one-Angels and Demons-~~~~~~

When Masaki had observed the faint lightening in the atmosphere inside and outside; her suspicions were aroused. Her senses long dead to anything of the spiritual nature suddenly perked up and at the same time a rustle of Astral energy floated over the city. "Ichigo!" she cried, dropping the silk blouse she had pulled from the rack. Yuzu was the closest and was at her side in an instant, "what? What's wrong with Ichi-nii?"

"Your brother…" Masaki began, the Astral energy she felt was enormous. Which meant it could only be one of the Archangels. "Mother!" Karin ran up to them, neatly hoping over a downed salesclerk, a pink prom style dress in hand, "Angels! We have to hurry! Brother's in danger!"

~~~~~~Chapter one-Angels and Demons-~~~~~~

Retsu knew she was a fool not to have sensed it before. The negative energy of a Demon-in the relative vicinity; maybe not of Dragon master strength or age but still powerful enough to conjure up ancient evil. Namely spirits sworn to respond to the call of Hell's Royal family; however, Retsu didn't expect the whole 'family' to arrive on scene-minus the High King.

Once her own Astral energy swept the area as she and the rest of her cadets went down to the square, another more ominous dark energy rushed in. Behind the boy—she could only assume him the Prince—a tall woman appeared along with two young girls—the Queen and the princesses. How very quaint. The former Seven Virtues-kindness coming face-to-face with her replacement.

Rukia, Retsu noticed, seemed to have caught the eye of the Prince.

Well may Hell be blessed—instead of the other way around.

"Lady Masaki," Retsu said in a guarded tone, "I believe you and—" she searched for the right word, " your offspring. Have crossed the Benediction line. Paris is off limits to those of your kind. Please remove yourselves to another city not within the border."

Masaki had once shone with a beautiful Holy light but now those days were long gone and her expression darkened to something befitting the underworld's Queen, "if you may have forgotten, third Virtues," she said alluding to Retsu's position, " the children are—"

"Filthy half-breeds," Retsu said simply. The collective as in—her cadets—shrank away from the visible fury emanating from the Queen of the underworld. While they clutched at each other, Rukia-who didn't understand what all the fuss was about what was a 'half-breed' anyway? Came up with a simple solution.

"Lady Retsu," she said loudly.

Everyone drew breath, even Masaki stopped in her evil eye giving, to stare at the small dark-haired Angel approaching the higher-ranked one. "Lady Retsu, should we not give them quarter just this once?" Rukia stopped before Retsu and clasped her hands demurely in front of her, "after all that is why we are here. To undo the damage caused by letting Demons run freely in this world."

Masaki could scarcely believe her eyes; an Angel was sticking up for the rights of Demons? Not just any Demons but the Royal family? What was wrong with this girl?! Ichigo seemed to not have any problem with it. Wisely, Masaki recognized the signs…oh her 'lil devil was all grown up! Silently she scrutinized the small Angel and slowly came to the conclusion that Ichigo had good taste.

The girl was very pretty almost as pretty as Karin but in a different way. And the light emanating off of her was just some of the purest Masaki had ever seen-even purer than Retsu's. Which was surprising in a way. The Seven Virtues were supposed to be the strongest and most Holy spiritual beings in Heaven besides the Creator, of course. Probably Retsu had machinations for power, which unpurified her aura to some extent.

At least that was what Masaki figured.

~~~~~~Chapter one-Angels and Demons-~~~~~~

"Maybe…you are right," Retsu said after a few minutes of thinking on Rukia's suggestion. "With all due respect, Lady Retsu," Rukia added, "your decisions are always correct." Retsu smiled faintly, again she thought of making the little Angel her Adjutant. "Okay just for today the area of Paris France is no longer under the Benediction line. You may pass," Retsu declared to the waiting Demons.

They looked just as relieved as Rukia did.

"Thank you, Lady Retsu," Rukia said shyly to her superior. The other Angels were busy gathering up the few scattered items they'd brought to Assiah. Retsu had decided to take them back to Etenamenki for the time being. Let the Devils have the run of the city.

"I trust your judgment. That is why I agreed as I did," Retsu explained, she unfolded her large wings, Rukia did the same. Compared to Retsu's, her own were embarrassingly small—at least in her mind. The Devils were hovering at the corner still, waiting for the Angels to depart. One in particular—the boy, he had bright orange hair-that alone would make him stand out anywhere but the entire time he hadn't taken his eyes off her. It was slightly unnerving to Rukia even more so to Retsu who knew what his look meant.

She placed a guarding arm around Rukia's shoulders and steered her away; just before they were to leap into the sky, a male voice stopped them, "hey!" Rukia looked first, Retsu more slowly. She was right. It was the Demon Prince who had spoken. "You! In the toga, what's your name?" he had his hands cupped like a megaphone.

Rukia glanced at Retsu for approval, which she shook her head-no.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you," she called.

Masaki thinking some persuasion was in order said smoothly, "I too, would like to know your name, young lady For it was by your intercession that my children and I get to spend the day in Paris…so won't you tell us?" Her smile was genuine and by losing some of her malevolence, she gained a smidgen of the light she used to possess.

Retsu quickly answered for her, when she saw the Angel wavering, "I'm very sorry, Lady Masaki. But etiquette forbids any interaction between Heaven's Angels and Hell's Demons. You understand. It violates the truce." Now that was an outright lie, Masaki knew, but chose not to comment. Slowly the Angels began disappearing into the sky; Retsu and Rukia were the last.

The Demon Prince, disappointed, could only mutter what Retsu termed as a threat.

"I'll find out your name…AND THEN I'LL FIND YOU."

~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~

Note: Etenamenki-Angel city in Heaven.


	2. Chapter 2 Dissension amongst the Divine

A/N: Thank you and yes I do miss the original. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2: Dissension amongst the Divine~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Heaven there are seven layers or Plains. The topmost is where the God of all creation-some say slumbers- the Angels know it as Shikouten; in Hell it is simply Highest Heaven. Below that is Briah, the High Angels retain Mansions on this vast watery Plain. Watery-you ask?

The entire area is an inland sea almost like a massive fountain sitting at the feet of the Creator. From there the Human souls brought through the 'Red door' that is reserved for suicides are slowly filtered down through the remaining five layers-Raqia: Celestial armory, Eleison: Heavenly Choirs division, the unknown quarter of Shequam and finally the grand glittering Angel city of Etenamenki. After that, the water is no more than a trickle, which empties out into Mathey, a grassy land guarded by the soldiers of Great Thrones, Kenpachi Zaraki. Who if you ask Retsu, did not even deserve the title of 'Seven Virtues, Diligence.' A rank given to him after defeating the former Great Thrones in hand-to-hand combat.

Definitely not suitable behavior for an Angel.

However, one must not think Heaven such a vain empty place. The beauty of Etenamenki was widely whispered about and even held in awe by the Demons of Hell. Rukia did not know this even as she sat at the edge of the porch belonging to Heavenly Choirs, Retsu Unohana. Beulah was the name of the Mansion. A graceful place of lofty windows and delicate lace curtains, a cool breeze stirred Rukia's loose long black hair. She pushed strands away and swung her bare feet just above the water's surface.

Far down below, lights glimmered, wings flapped, she doubted they ever realized the sky above them clear. If she looked far enough, she imagined she could see the bright green fields of Mathey and if her vision was correct—Hisana, resplendent in gray robes and carrying a Konso staff. How she missed her! But, she had to remind herself, being the only female officer in the Great Thrones service was an honor. Hisana wasn't necessarily a soldier but a 'Reaper' the Angel of Death who forgave the sinful Human souls and guided them onto rebirth.

An honorable job for a female Angel such as herself. The long held stigma of being born a female- through the tree of life all Angels are created- gender shouldn't have mattered if not for the Fallen Angel Lilith and Lucifel whose unholy union between two a-similar beings started the Royal family of Hell's dynasty. Among the tenets prescribed by God to his first Creations-the Angels, three simple rules stood out.

_It is forbidden the union of two Angels._

_It is unnatural to harbor or assimilate feelings of love other than that reserved for worshipping the supreme Creator._

_It is an Angel who is damned to walk the anguished road of Golgotha whom dares participate in carnal acts for pleasure or otherwise._

They weren't hard to follow. Rukia was still pure enough so that she didn't question any of these rules. Nothing mattered in that moment…Renji had stayed in Etenamenki while Lady Retsu had called her up to Beulah. A slight suspicion that the empty seat of the High Angel's Adjutant needed to be filled and—she wasn't so conceited to think that the Lady would offer it to her. No. There were lots of other Angels more qualified to be in the esteemed position. So again wondering why she'd been called up to the Mansion and left by herself—Lady Retsu had been summoned away suddenly. Something about a dispute near Etenamenki…probably from the rebel group- Ragnarok. Rukia hoped it wasn't involving Renji; the red head always had a knack for getting into trouble.

She chuckled and the sound carried echoing disconcertingly off the stonewalls; father inside a door slammed. Agitated swirls of Astral energy crackled in the air. Rukia stood up, her dress fell in soft pleats, and her steady gaze was fixated on the open doorway. Slowly but surely a curl of fear unwound itself inside her belly; she was afraid. But what was there to be…afraid of? Certainly not a meaningless look by a Demon or a few words said carelessly which had been designed to evoke worry in Lady Retsu.

_So what was it?_

Only seconds it seemed like an eternity, someone appeared in the vacant space. She wouldn't have recognized her if not for the violet robes worn to assembly and the bloodstained sword held unsheathed at her side. "Lady Retsu! What happened?!" Rukia ran to her superior who clutched at her weakly, "Rukia…I'm so sorry…but your sister…Demons invaded Mathey…They've taken her!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2: Dissension amongst the Divine~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time was meaningless in Hell.

An eon could pass and it would seem like the blink of an eye. Demons didn't understand the concept of years, hours, and minutes. Not a second it felt had passed since Ichigo and -'his little Angel'-what he began to think of her as, had laid eyes upon one another. No matter how Karin and his mother tried to interest him in their latest shopping conquests, all he could think of…was she.

Clear undefiled eyes of the deepest ocean blue color—his 'partner' in watching the border 'had' blue eyes but not nearly the depth of hers nor as pure. Masaki could see his pining mood and endeavored to fix it. The girl was an Angel but then so had SHE. Regardless of the fact that Isshin would never permit his only son to have anything resembling a relationship, Masaki did the one thing mothers from all life forms would do. She meddled.

Beginning with a simple summoning of the Once fallen-a contingent loyal only to the Queen and a message to each of the four Dragon masters. She had assembled in the narrow area known as the Glass garden a small but formidable force. To keep the King or anyone else for that matter out of the loop, she had erected a barrier of sacred magic that hid the side facing the Castle from all prying eyes.

And after two of the four Dragons had alighted on the glass-strewn ground with their Masters; Masaki began her pitch. Wasn't Heaven's rule overrated? Didn't they wish to see the beautiful city of Etenamenki for themselves? She had—but decided not to mention that. Just a small raid into Mathey to raise a little 'Hell' amongst those most Divine. Anyway, Etenamenki was just above and she could have sworn the little Angel her son was so entranced with, was a 'Reaper' for the Great Thrones. What she had been doing with a Seven Virtues was anybody's guess.

"So, my Lady, you are proposing we ride into Mathey waving our swords around and screaming bloody heresy?" asked Tatsuki Arisawa. She was a slim girl with bobbed black hair and a calculating look about her aesthetic features. Being the result of Enra O, one of the ancient now blasphemed old Gods and a mortal, Tatsuki at first hadn't amounted to much and as a babe was to be drowned in Lethe's waters. Hesitance by a servant and quick intercession by the first Dragon master had saved her. He now stood beside her, holding the reins of his mount loosely in his large gloved hands.

Masaki tried to smile convincingly, "that's about the long and short of it." Tatsuki nodded to herself, her mount, Anfang, a silver Dragon with black lid-less eyes snorted and clawed the ground. The other a red Dragon by the name of Rengoku-ki held perfectly still, its composure derived entirely by the man who was its master, Byakuya Kuchiki. The blue eyed black-haired man kept his face straight and unemotional not in the least bit excited about the prospect of raiding Heaven—at least not outwardly.

"So…what do you say then?" Masaki asked finally.

"I say…Let's!" Tatsuki grinned a wicked smile.

The pigs of Heaven were going to have unwelcome visitors on their doorstep soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2: Dissension amongst the Divine~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't feel as though everything was all right.

Rukia could swear she still heard wild screams coming from Mathey. The streets of Etenamenki were relatively calm even with Great Thrones troops rallying at every entryway to the city. Lady Retsu's words hovered at the edge of her consciousness, '_Demons invaded Mathey…they've taken her!_' Disbelief and a sense of unreality came over her and she swayed slightly…the ground was a welcome relief.

Her dreams…if she dreamed any, were colored by golden ochre. She was lost in it; everywhere she turned it was there…HE was there. The unnamed Demon boy and his bright hair, never saying a word only staring at her, analyzing her, but for what purpose? Why? She cried silently. He shook his head as if not understanding her. Rukia took a breath in and uttered the phrase most feared by all Demons.

'_YHWH,' _the sacred name of God.

Abruptly the dream world shattered and the Demon boy's face disappeared. Rukia found herself lying on a cobblestone street in Etenamenki. Night had fallen and she shivered. Stiffly she rose up and tottered a few steps to the curb. Inside the few-lit buildings, silence reigned. It was near daylight, she judged. Her numb hands shook when she lowered her head into them. Lady Retsu she barely gave a thought to, for after leaving her in the care of the sisters, she had run off. First on foot then by flight until the round pale pink Alabaster dome of the Great seal had come into sight. She'd tried to get all the way down into Mathey but two Guards at the Solomon's key gate-the main entrance into Etenamenki had stopped her.

Obviously things at the time hadn't been too secure.

She thought they might be now, though.

To work out the plan she had hastily concocted, she needed no interference and…an item Lady Retsu possessed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2: Dissension amongst the Divine~~~~~~~~~~~~

The instant, Masaki set eyes upon the Angel brought back from Mathey, she knew she had been wrong. Bound in chains made of Tatsuki's element-solidified air-the female Angel raised gray eyes to the Queen. The resemblance was uncanny. "Your Highness," her voice held a note of maturity that the other's had lacked, "what do you hope to gain by breaking the treaty?" Masaki knew it took a lot of guts to address her; she could sense the underlying current of fear just beneath the Angel's calm surface.

If she played her cards right…

"Now I know you're a smart girl," Masaki lowered the crimson hood of her cloak and tried to remember the way of acting like she was STILL one of them. That is-an upper class Seven virtues. Tatsuki watched her curiously; unsure of what her Queen was up to. The Angel seemed a bit ill at ease even when with a nod from Masaki; her bindings were removed. "What I would like to know is—" Masaki glanced at the badge ripped from the 'Reaper' robes, "Hisana, of the Eleventh Squad Great Thrones…what is by chance the name of your sibling?"

Hisana didn't know how to answer the unexpected question. To stall, she cast her gaze about the ruinous Castle of Gehenna that they had brought her to. If she was right and this was the ruin of Amanozako…then they weren't very far from Mathey's border. She hesitated and then opened her mouth to speak, "I…I don't have any siblings."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2: Dissension amongst the Divine~~~~~~~~~~~~

In her private bedchamber inside Beulah, Retsu Unohana couldn't sleep. Her mind kept going back to the scene that had greeted her startled eyes in Mathey. _Angels running, swords clashing, the thick residue of Sulfuric fumes rising in from the looming darkness of the slashed dimensional portal between the worlds. Demons, they were invading Heaven! She should have known the wary peace concocted by that simpering fool of the Grand Council-Dominions, Jushiro Ukitake-would not last. A roar from above directed her attention to the massive silver form gliding effortlessly in the pale blue sky._

_A Dragon master!_

_And not just any Dragon master, the second one to be precise, Tatsuki-daughter of Enra O and her fierce dragon of Wind-Anfang; Retsu braced her wings as a terrible whipping wind tore the ground apart. Clods of earth and droplets of water raised themselves in the air, Angels and their opponents all knew what was coming next…_

"_Laden! Nacht Weider, Anfang!" Tatsuki yelled joyously._

_Her Dragon responded its jagged teeth filled mouth opened and emitted a shrieking torrent of sound waves combining with the errant energies causing the Plain to rise up. Angels screamed; the Dragon's voice thundered along, Retsu dove into the air trying to avoid being swallowed into the black pit opening up. A sudden piercing light cut through the sound waves, Retsu halfway turned, a lone female Angel stood among the chaos. Her face was so alike her sister's; that for a second she thought it was really Rukia._

'_Hisana Shelumiel…'_

"_Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus. Deus Saboath! Pleni sunt coeli et terra Gloria tua," Hisana was chanting the Holy Trisagion that praised God in the highest. Tatsuki bared her teeth in a mocking grin, "yo, Kuchiki, we've found the Fraulein!" Retsu didn't dare to think the incident in Paris and now the Dragon masters invading Heaven weren't related. And Kuchiki must be…another Dragon-a gleaming ruby red behemoth swooped in; a handsome raven-haired man was seated regally upon it. His Dragon growled and in a voice devoid of emotion he spoke its command,"Tenma Gokasho, Rengoku-ki." _

_Hisana had vanished in one searing wave of heat._

Retsu shut her eyes briefly; to lose such a valuable member of your division…she knew Zaraki must be furious particularly if he had been told that 'she' had been there. Little love was lost between Great Thrones and Choirs; if anything they despised each other. A formal Counsel would probably be held in the—

Her bedroom door burst open, "My Lady! Dominions and Great Thrones are here to see you!" exclaimed a harried looking sister in white serfs clothing. Retsu flung the covers off, "Dominions?" she asked herself aloud. What would HE want at this hour? And Great Thrones…couldn't they ever let her get any rest?!

Unsuitably attired in a long puffy-sleeved dressing gown with her long hair unbraided and streaming down her shoulders, Retsu walked haughtily to the glass-paneled door where she could sense Astral energy building up like a storm. Dramatically she threw the doors open; a small transporter Merkava hovered just off the veranda. The machine's tiny jets sent ripples along the water's calm surface. "Greetings, Lady Unohana," called a burly giant standing at the fore of the ship's deck. A paler white-haired man stood beside him, garbed in a close-fitting green and gold trimmed jacket with coat tails, "third of the Seven Virtues, I am sorry for this most unexpected visit, but I am deeply—"

Clearing her throat and letting the shimmery folds of her dressing gown slide open; she watched with some amusement at the infusion of color impose itself on the Dominion's face. SHE did have a regular evening shift beneath the other gown…but…Angels are Angels after all. "So, you see Lord Ukitake, Lord Zaraki, you have disturbed me from my rest," Retsu allowed a slight smile to grace her face. The burly giant chuckled at the 'Lord Zaraki' honorific, "cut the crap, Retsu. It was one of MY soldiers who was taken, not one of your pansy choir girls or boys."

If possible the Dominion's cheeks flamed and immediately he had a coughing fit, "La-Lady Retsu, I humbly appeal for your pardon…but you see," he lowered the seemingly dark-stained handkerchief from his mouth, "a message has come from Angarola and the news it bears bring ill tidings for all of Heaven."

Using an excuse was one thing but to deny the head of the Grand Council entry…

"Of course. Where are my manners?" Retsu snapped her fingers and a waiting retinue of sisters stepped forward. Imperiously, she waved a hand at the Merkava, "see to them. Excuse me, my Lords," she backed away modestly tugging the dressing gown closed, "I will be back shortly." Retsu bowed slightly and then swept along the opposite corridor; a tall marble cross-draped in a purple shroud shivered when she went past it.

To be continued

A/N: switching the character p.o.v is hard. So currently the story is from Retsu, Rukia and Masaki's points of view—and soon Hisana's as she deals with Byakuya. Until next time, reviews are appreciated! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3 Her last name is Shelumiel

A/N: thank you and German translations are as follows: Fraulein-young lady. Verloren Engel: lost angel. Was ist los: what is it? Der Konig: the King. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Her last name is Shelumiel~~~~~~~~~~~~

If in Heaven there are seven layers according to God's creation of the spiritual plain then in Hell-the realm of sin and decay, seven different levels exist also. The first being Gehenna where once upon many forgotten ages ago, the Genesis of all life some say began. That, many Angel scholars scoff at, the mere idea that any sort of life form could flourish in the rocky valleys and burbling pits of tar-like water is anyone's guess.

In the heart of Gehenna lie the ash-ridden ruins of Amanozako Castle; murky skies are almost always over the blighted land, which the Demons are usually quick to mutter that it was the subsequent slaughter of the Evils Royals by a band of avenging Angels from Briah that led to the darkening of this once fair land.

Also…we mustn't forget Lethe, the river of Hell oddly enough begins in Gehenna and flows straight through the veil-hidden Golgotha Road and continues past the caves of Banmaden home of the last surviving Evils Royal…Lethe then branches off into a fork once it hits Amloch-Northern Gate of Hell where the Demon Prince guards it…

How often did a breeze blow through Amloch? Never, Ichigo the demon prince thought, observing the stirring of his bright hair. His second-in-command Halibel didn't seem to notice this unusual event, the lower half of her face-covered by the high cowl-like collar of the military dress worn by Hell's army.

Just why, Halibel, a moderately pretty female would 'choose' to have her features hidden had been revealed at their first meeting. He recalled her lack of fear and was unwittingly reminded of the little Angel. "Halibel," he said, breaking her out of her reverie. "Yes, Kurosaki-sama?" the blond looked up expectantly. Ichigo grinned, "How many times have I told you NOT to add 'sama'? Not even Byakuya gives me an honorific…freakin' Dragon Master," he muttered, "I was wondering though. Do you remember when we first met?"

Halibel smiled; Ichigo could tell from the sparkle that came into her eyes, "How could I ever forget? It was you who saved me from the infinite darkness and torment of Golgotha…"

_The Golgotha road: an empty colorless plain dominated by ghouls and other fouler things such as Shades. It is the ultimate punishment of blaspheming against God for an angel to be cast down into these lower depths. "Now, Ichigo," instructed the new Queen of Hell and new Mother, Masaki Kurosaki, "when you become the guardian of Amloch. All this land and outside the veil will be your responsibility," she waved a slim hand at the stark landscape. _

_Ichigo, then a little boy of four years-by human calculations, stared wide-eyed at the miasmic like mist rising from fetid ponds and little mounds of coal-black soil where ghouls hovered, crow like in their tattered black rags. One in particular caught his then-innocent gaze, a thin form clad in once-fair raiment and shivering beside one of the aforementioned mounds. _

_While Masaki was preoccupied with the rotted smell sticking to her crimson gown, Ichigo bravely went over to the bundled rags and spoke up, "hello?" The cloth didn't move. So he tried again, "may you be damned to accursed agony on this day." His remark was the standard greeting in Hell among the Demons and not to be taken the way it was by the bundle. Gray eyes appeared suddenly, the look in them stern and hard, a curl of lemon yellow hair coiled down along the-woman's-he decided-cheek. _

"_Who are you, little demon?" her voice was soft with a strange accent tinting it. In Daemonata, he answered her, "I am to be Lord of this land, Fraulein." Fraulein, he'd been taught by Tatsuki was a young woman. "Fraulein?" the gray eyes glinted, "well then I think not, little Prince. Try verloren Engel instead."_

"_Engel?" Ichigo repeated, it sounded like 'angel' but he wasn't sure. "Ichigo?!" Masaki had let out a loud squawk. What kind of mother was she-to let her precious boy wander away? She lifted her skirts up, flounces and all and ran over to where he stood, "Ichigo! How many decades have I told you not to wander off like that?" She glanced down at the bundle and gray eyes peeking out, "what 'is' that? A shade?"_

"_She, is an Engel," Ichigo said smartly, quite proud of himself. "Engel?" Masaki mouthed, she thought back to her days in Heaven…Engel…translates to 'Angel!' Quickly she swooped Ichigo up into her arms, if an 'angel' were here in Golgotha…either it was a raiding party or…The bundle quivered slightly and then chuckled lightly. The cloth fell away to reveal a black mark like an upside down cross and a tiny wreath of thorns encircling it._

_Masaki stared horrified, "the Peccavi Mundi! How horrible!"_

_It was obvious; 'She' was a fallen Angel. _

"_Yes…father, forgive me, for I have sinned," the angel got up to her feet, the yellowed cloak slid down into its natural folds. Masaki backed away, clutching Ichigo tighter to her chest-no easy feat-since he was large for his age, "what did you do to earn that?" she asked just above a frightened whisper. The angel gave a short, bitter laugh, "or what I didn't do? Forgive me for I haven't sinned…" she traced a finger against the burned skin, "marked for a crime I didn't commit. Cast down here to be forgotten like the damned that aren't saved. That is the worst fate above the wings being severed…hm; I see you are the Demon queen. Might I ask for a tiny ounce of mercy, your infernal Highness?" _

_Masaki eyed the Angel, "what is it you want?" she asked carefully._

"_Death," the once glorious being said firmly, "that is all."_

_The Demon Queen took a sharp intake of breath, "all right, I'll grant you your desire." Ichigo scrambled down, a worried look in his knowing amber eyes. Masaki started gathering astral energy from along the plain, in her hands it came, a clear iridescent sphere. The fallen angel fell to her knees, her blond head bowed. Masaki held the orb and prepared to thrust it down, the words of ancient command on her tongue. The next second a sharp little voice cut through the air, "hor auf damit!" _

Masaki tried to hold back a snort of laughter; Ichigo, her precious 'lil Demon had positioned himself in front of the fallen angel, a determined expression on his face. "Stop it?" she muttered, she covered her mouth to stifle the giggle building there, "in German no less. That Tatsuki's been teaching you too many things in the human language! So…" she got right down to business, "if you won't let me fulfill her wish then what do you want to do with her? Eventually most fallen angels end up in Suiren's pits where grandpa lives. You don't want that to happen now do you?"

Ichigo thought for moment and then finally he turned to face the pitiful being behind him, "if you will serve me for ever and ever then you shall escape this hole in hell. What do you say?" Gray eyes stared at him incredulously, "serve you…? The Demon prince?"

"Yeah…Angarola's not bad. A bit drafty…but if you prefer something warmer…" he trailed off.

Halibel sighed, "That's why I serve you and only you, Kurosaki-sama."

"Uh-huh," Ichigo shaded his eyes and glanced up at the sky in time to see a massive gray shape gliding effortlessly above. "Tatsuki's around," he muttered. Halibel had gone back to the spreadsheet she was reviewing; the smallest tip of the Peccavi Mundi visible, "the half-German Dragon Master, right?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo watched Anfang circle around after a carrion crow; he figured from the Dragon's empty back that his master was somewhere else creating chaos. But then…Ichigo stopped dead in his thoughts as a heavier aura passed like a malignant miasma over them. Halibel lowered the paper and tilted her head up, "his Highness…the King!" she said, her gray eyes wide with wonder, "what is 'he' doing out here?"

"Not paying us a visit obviously," Ichigo remarked caustically; the shadow was a mere dot on the horizon that lead up to Gehenna. What the 'Hell' was the High King doing leaving Angarola castle?

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Her last name is Shelumiel~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purple shrouds just don't shiver by themselves let's get that straight. They only shiver in fear if a certain little Angel is hiding behind them and is too afraid to ask for help from her superior. That and she was freezing from the swim through the waters of Briah just to reach Beulah without being detected. Truly she wasn't feeling her best.

Rukia peered out; the sisters were helping the Higher-ranking Angels from the noise they were making she assumed Great Thrones Zaraki was present. She could hear his rough gravelly speech with its queer accent and then being interrupted by a softer intonation from Dominions Jushiro Ukitake.

"The meeting room is this way-?" the Dominions queried.

"Why yes, your Lordship," a sister replied.

The great bulk of Zaraki's shadow appeared against the farther wall, "I must assume that none of Retsu's cadets live here?"

"No, sir. All of the Lady's students either stay in Eleison or Etenamenki."

"Pity…I'd really been looking forward to _meeting_ one of them _face_ to _face_," the Angel's tone for some reason sent chills running up Rukia's spine. It was time to move, she decided. Quickly she darted out and crossed the hallway to grasp at another silver knob that lead to, the meeting room and beyond that-the Saboath reliquary.

Just how she was going to make it out of Beulah with her treasure, she had no idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Her last name is Shelumiel~~~~~~~~~~~~

Always a conscientious hard worker always aiming to please and all for what? One thing goes wrong and now she has to deal with it; Retsu was fed up. If that was how the system ran, all female Angels particularly those of high rank were treated with suspicion, then maybe she should just quit.

Give up her beautiful mansion and esteemed station as watcher of the Saboath reliquary not to mention the title of Seven virtues…she shook her head. No. There had to be a better way. Retsu tucked a strand of loose hair back into her tight coronet and checked her new set of violet robes. Plain yet exquisite in the satin sheen the fabric gave off as she stood in her room, lit by a single candelabrum.

The last item she hesitated in placing on her forehead was a plain beaten gold circlet, the symbol of her position on the Grand council. Once it was on she hastened to properly greet her _guests_. Zaraki, she saw, had his meaty hand wrapped around the delicate silver knob of the meeting room's door. "Please if I may?" Retsu inquired politely.

The giant stepped back, "after you," he said slightly mockingly. He for one didn't believe in the _innocence_ of female Angels. They were _all _conniving little whores beneath the veneer of Holiness they wore, but that was just _his _opinion.

Jushiro Ukitake was different in the respect of opinion. He perhaps _thought_ too much of holier things and not enough on the structure of Heaven. Take the rebel group Ragnarok; Retsu herself had voiced her thoughts that they _should_ be crushed down-any sort of rebellion could be seen as weakness by the Demons. Zaraki had agreed, rarely had they ever been on the same page. But the head of the Grand council? "It'll sort itself out eventually…any kind of action made by our forces will only inflame the masses against us. And that's something we all don't want…"

Retsu recalled his blithe words and wished bitterly that _she _were the leader. Not this wheezing, sickly man whom squeezed by her to take the chair at the head of the mahogany table. Seven members it would seat yet only three sat down. "Lady Retsu, I must say you look quite…lovely," Ukitake commented. "Bewitching is more like it," Zaraki muttered from the Dominion's left.

Retsu smiled accepting the 'compliment,' "thank you, Lord Zaraki for speaking your mind. Now what matter of pressing news has come via Angarola, that you feel must be dealt with quickly?" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the reliquary's door which was right behind Ukitake, creep open just the tiniest bit.

"The High King has issued a request for a switch in hostages. They have Reaper Hisana Shelumiel; we have…four of their lower ranking Privaron Espada," the Dominions said, sniffling into his handkerchief. "Ah…I see…they want us to release the Demons in exchange for the Reaper? Correct?" Retsu leaned forward, cupping her cheek in her hand; maybe she was more tired than she thought.

"Uh…no," Ukitake glanced at Zaraki, whom nodded once, "they don't _want _the Espada back. _What_ the King requested is an Angel to be the Queen's handmaiden. To be picked from your cadets specifically." Retsu might have shown a different attitude before the other day in Paris…but here was her proof. The Dragon masters invading Mathey, taking Hisana whom was Rukia's older sister-they looked exactly alike-and now ask-no-demanding a switch with one of _her_ cadets? That was the final piece to the puzzle. The Queen was behind this.

May Heaven bless her, Retsu thought furiously.

"Normally Commander Shihoin of Principalities would be tasked in dealing with this," the Dominions continued, blissfully unaware of the seething emotions brewing beneath Retsu's outer calm façade. "However since it directly involves your cadets…we thought it best to inform you first," the white-haired Angel seemed uncomfortable with the silence that followed his last statement.

"What will they do…if we deny the request?" Retsu finally asked, her voice low. The door to the reliquary started to swing open. Nobody noticed. "The Benediction line and the truce, he promises, will be broken," the Dominions stared intently into her face. "In other words, he threatens war if we don't quietly hand over another Angel," Zaraki stated bluntly, "I for one, think it's a fair trade. A worthless female for a worthy one…Shelumiel is one of my best Reapers."

Retsu made no remark couldn't rather. Hell invades Heaven then retreats and later instead of offering recompense they demand a switch in hostages. The audacity! And these fools, Retsu surveyed the two male Angels watching her, waiting for her assent, were the same. Never had any proud member of the Host willingly given into Demon demands, until now.

"I…" she knew she couldn't say it. Couldn't condemn one of the most pure hearted Angels she'd seen in a long time. Dominions sat up straighter anticipating her agreement, Great Thrones merely held his peace for once.

"I refuse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Her last name is Shelumiel~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Masaki noticed was a slight scent of burning roses tainting the air. Hisana still had the red mark from the slap of Hell's Queen. Impertinence was something she abhorred above anything else. Tatsuki had begun chewing her lip in a gesture that clearly indicated the young Dragon Master was exceedingly bored. Not that Masaki could blame her; even the imperturbable Byakuya Kuchiki had left to circle the area with Rengoku-ki.

She sniffed the air, one hand propped on her hip "do you…smell that?"

Tatsuki blinked, far away came the agitated roar of Anfang recognizable through the tremor that shook his master. "Was ist los?!" Tatsuki cried out a second later, "Der Konig!" Masaki hated it when the girl would slip into her native language but she knew well enough what she meant. Her husband-the high King was coming.

"Call Kuchiki! We mustn't let him see her! Hurry! Tatsuki!"

Roused by the urgency in Masaki's tone, Tatsuki concentrated forming a mind-link to Anfang to who in turn would telepathically speak with Rengoku-ki. In seconds in seemed, the crimson Dragon appeared bearing his disgruntled-didn't show it-rider. "You summoned me, your Majesty? Arisawa-san?" the eldest Dragon Master queried.

Masaki fought back the urge to snap at him, the scent of the burning roses was even closer now, "yes! Now take her!" she pointed at the silent Angel, "and keep her until the situation changes. Now go!" Byakuya didn't raise an eyebrow; calmly he lifted Hisana and placed her on Rengoku-ki's scaly back.

Tatsuki glanced about ready for flight at the first sight of the High king. Unfortunately Anfang was too far away to make a quick escape like Rengoku-ki. No sooner had the crimson Dragon lifted off into the sky then a man dressed in a trailing midnight cloak and undertakers' suit alighted on coal black wings beside Masaki.

"Y-Your Highness," Tatsuki imitated a human curtsy, imperfect by the fact that she wore leather pants and a tube top beneath a mandarin style jacket instead of a dress. "Young Tatsuki," he politely murmured, "and my beloved wife…what could the two of you be scheming?"

The two females froze; he'd hit it right on the head.

The High King Isshin Kurosaki continued in the same polite tone, "Jeeves brought me a report this afternoon of an unscheduled raid in Heaven's lowest realm, Mathey. Who," he sent each woman a searching look, "do you think lead it?" Masaki inhaled sharply and almost gagged the aroma of roses-make that-incinerated roses was overwhelming the ruined hall. Tatsuki began to shiver as Isshin's dark gaze passed over her; never mind the smell she could handle that but not his piercing-burning eyes much like Ichigo's.

"Tatsuki, why haven't you been to Angarola? It's been ages since you've stopped by," abruptly he'd changed the subject all to lure them into a false sense of security. Masaki realized that and interceded before the young Dragon Master spilled her guts, "oh honey that little raid was something I put together."

"Indeed? Why?"

"Because…I…" the Queen hesitated; Isshin was no wife-beater or torture fiend but his temper could get pretty scary with other Demons. And not wanting the Kuchiki lord to take the blame-instead of Tatsuki-Isshin always had a soft spot for the girl- she did the next best thing. She lied, "I wanted a new servant girl to help me dress…one that wouldn't be all scarred up and silent." She shivered slightly, "and Tatsuki here was kind enough to grab me a Reaper Angel but I found her to be just as quiet and I was thinking…she could used as a bargaining chip for someone else."

Isshin pondered her words, "do you know whom you have in mind?" he asked finally.

"Why…yes," Masaki smiled suddenly, a wicked glint appeared in her eye, "a female angel belonging to third of the Seven virtues cadets. An angel by the last name of Shelumiel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Her last name is Shelumiel~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angels are taught from the moment they become anything of importance in the Celestial hierarchy of Heaven not to ever become a burden to their commanding officer. In Hisana's case it was the Great Thrones Kenpachi Zaraki, a male Angel known for his dislike of the other sex and cruelty to anyone who dared defy him.

When her little sister had joined Heavenly choirs, she'd been relieved.

The Lady Retsu was a kindly enough Angel even with the slowest of her cadets…Rukia had a tendency to be …well, Hisana sighed, wholly innocent as befitting an Angel and absolutely naïve concerning anything above her duties. So she had assumed that _she _would be safe that is until the attack on Mathey and her own capture and subsequent questioning about her _other_ siblings.

The Dragon beneath her lurched suddenly and she shot forward, only the dragon Master's restraining hand around her waist stopped her from pitching head first over the scaly neck. "Be careful," _he_ warned in a monotonous tone. She could feel his antipathy about this task and could only agree whole-heartedly with _him_ albeit silently. The sooner 'the situation changed' the better.

~~~~~~~~~To be continued

A/N: apologies not much happened. Next chapter should be better, please review and Ciao! Note: times for new updates can be found in My profile.


	4. Chapter 4 The road to Hell

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: The road to Hell~~~~~~~~~

Retsu had never seen the Dominions peaceful façade crumble so easily. "You…you would damn Heaven," he whispered, for once a coughing fit didn't assail him, "for a lowly Angel?" She nodded curtly, "that is my decision. Find someone else who'll be more than willing to give you a sacrifice." Ukitake just stared at her horrified.

Zaraki however wasn't going to take the request denied so passively, "what the Hell, Retsu!" He slammed a meaty fist onto the Mahogany tabletop; the wood trembled in response, as did the reliquaries door. "You'd deny a simple peace offering to those foul creatures and see all of Heaven in ruins?" He shook his head, "maybe you can. But I can't." Third of the Seven virtues knew what the burly Angel was going to say next; her intuition usually was second to none.

Except anything else he was going to spew out was abruptly halted by the appearance of another male voice in the doorway, "my…how quaint! The purest beings in the entire world are participating in a petty argument!" The new visitor sucked his teeth, "such a shame!"

"Kaien!" Ukitake barked suddenly. Retsu glanced from his furious face to Zaraki's pensive closed up one. What in God's holy name was going on? She asked silently. Her answer came soon enough in the guise of a person she'd never expected to see again especially in Heaven's second to the highest plain.

Kaien Shibboleth, the Evils Prince.

Obviously _he_ hadn't been told either, that the Mansion belonged to her. For he exclaimed in delight, "Great Lady Retsu Unohana! It's been a long time," he swept into a deep bow. She had the grace to flush delicately, "ahem…yes I suppose it has." The Evils Prince grinned at her words; she couldn't help but compare the ragged little urchin found beside the still warm bodies of his kin and the handsome young man dressed in a sky blue jerkin with silver ornamental detailing trailing down the front.

His eyes, though, really caught her attention; blue like the ocean yet as pure as any Angel's. They beamed at her even now, though as his gaze slid past her to the Head of table they hardened like two flint chips. "I thought I told you to wait in the Merkava. Kaien!" Ukitake seemed beyond anger; his wispy voice shook and quavered in the force of his ire.

Kaien took it all in stride, "yeah well," he shrugged as if what they'd just been discussing was unimportant, "_just_ staying aboard the Merkava tends to get a lil' tiresome after a while…so I figured I'd see what your whole little tete-tete was about. And," he added smiling at Retsu again, "I'm glad I came…" he crossed the room to stand at her side. She turned up to look at him. "For I got the chance to meet this beautiful lady once more," Kaien lifted her hand to his lips to plant a chaste kiss on the back. Great Thrones and the Head of the Grand Council were speechless. Retsu for her part-she didn't mind the good-looking Demon _touching_ her but…to not cause any impropriety she patted him away playfully. Pleased with himself, he sat down in the chair next to her.

"My Uncle, he began immediately taking control of the meeting, "expects nothing less then his request filled to the letter. If he says they will take another as payment then you can be assured they will do just that." Ukitake frowned and started fidgeting with his handkerchief; it became obvious to Retsu that he didn't like having his position as instigator and therefore top Angel—to use a slightly vulgar term—questioned. Which proved by his next statement spoken with more annoyance than usual, "we know that already! If Lady Retsu," Ukitake glared at her for a second, "refuses to supply a suitable Angel replacement than we have a war on our hands…and frankly that is one thing Heaven doesn't _need_!"

What Heaven needs is a new Commander, she thought wryly, someone like…_me_.

Kaien nodded agreeing with the Dominions' words. "If you could stall them…for let's say a week…I can guarantee you will not have a war at all. In fact…you could have a peace to last for the ages…as long as I have full support of the Grand Council, Lord Ukitake? Lady Retsu?" he appealed to them both with wide begging eyes. Ukitake sighed and then hesitantly muttered, "of course. As long as you can prevent another war from occurring, Retsu?"

Retsu herself wasn't sure of what the Demon boy had in mind…but she managed a weak smile of assurance, "count on my full support." Kaien looked at her steadily, "thank you, Lady, you are truly great. And Lord Zaraki of Heaven's army?"

The Great Thrones grunted in response.

"Well then," Kaien stood up apparently calling the meeting to a close. Ukitake got up, as did Zaraki; Retsu remained sitting. "I bid you Lady Retsu a restful rest of the night," Kaien said as he went toward the door, "and may the old Gods bless you."

One thing that boy had other than an uncanny resemblance to the son of the ruling Demon family, was a most persuasive air about him so that you couldn't say no to what ever he had in mind. Retsu heard the faint start of the Merkava's engine and knew that her visitors were gone, now there was just that _other_ problem to deal with…"Rukia," she called out tiredly, "I know you're there. Come out!"

The Reliquaries door opened all the way and the familiar lithe form of a small Angel stood there, "oh Lady Retsu!" she sobbed and ran to embrace the matronly mother-like superior.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: The road to Hell~~~~~~~~~

"We'll be arriving in Ipponzakura soon," _he_ said. Hisana took her time in answering him, was she supposed to anyway? The broad hand curled slightly in its black lambskin glove that lay guardingly across her abdomen. True to his word she began to make out the harsh mountain ranges silhouetted against the ash skyline-into these they descended. The Dragon never faltered nor bucked once as he spiraled slowly into a lone valley dead center of the mountains. Here the peaked roof of an oriental style house came into sight. Much like the emperor's palace in the olden days Ipponzakura spread out many wings and shoji doors, finely polished wood gleamed with the sheen of refined age rather than new ambiance.

A small crowd of dark shapes came out the surrounding sakura trees barren with their limbs stretching upward. The dark creatures approached the Dragon master and he regarded them haughtily, "what news of the border?" His tone was sharp like a barb. Hisana slipped off of the crimson Dragon's back, this small movement caught the creatures' attention away from their Lord. One in particular stared openly at her loose raven locks and gray robes soiled slightly with black ash from the ride. This creature's abnormally bright green eyes large and round like a cat's shone with an inhuman intelligence; of its face she couldn't see much of despite her repeated glances.

"Ulquiorra!" the Kuchiki Lord snarled, "she is NOT for spoiling! _She_ is…_my_ guest and shall stay _here_ for an undisclosed time…you will respect her and NOT lay one hand on her. Is that clear?" Shades, she realized staring at the flowing rags they were swathed in, Shades from Golgotha! But what, Hisana glanced at the Dragon master to whom the foul creatures groveled to, were they doing so far from the road of the damned?

Kuchiki finally turned to address her, "my soldiers are-" he waved a dismissive hand at the bowing rags, "unused to any of the fairer folk. Ignore them," he said wisely and started to walk toward the house. The Shades as a collective all melted away into the twilight shadows falling over Ipponzakura sans one. Ulquiorra, the green-eyed Shade held back observing Hisana from a distance until she broke into a run after the Dragon master; for some reason his stare alone made up for all the fear she hadn't experienced before.

Once inside the dimly lit entranceway, which was made up of thin inner paper walls and hollow sounding wood floors, Kuchiki gestured to the three shoji doors that led off into the main body of the house, "I'm not accustomed to having visitors here so many of the rooms are closed up. In the west wing you'll find I believe a somewhat suitable bedroom-whichever is most comfortable for you. None of them are occupied and as a rule while I'm away no one sets foot inside, so there aren't any servants."

He waited and she nodded once to indicate that she understood. The Dragon Master frowned slightly, "if you'll excuse me," he said politely, "there are things I must attend to." _Of course_…she thought, eyeing his somewhat pleasing countenance, _he's one of the seven Princes_…_but which one_?

The Dragon Master had strode off purposely to the center shoji but paused as if considering something, at length he added in a gentler tone from his previous one, "you may address me as simply Byakuya; for you are neither my slave nor a Demon of Hell. I hope you will find your stay here very satisfactory." So saying this he ducked his head and disappeared behind the closing paper-framed door.

Hisana stared after him for a moment, a question on the tip of her tongue. Then she sighed, what was the use…she had a thousand questions pounding in her mind and yet didn't have the presence of spirit to pose them. She went over to the doors leading off to her new quarters and as her hands fumbled with the unyielding clasp, thought back on her interrogation by Hell's Queen.

_Why had she been so interested in Rukia_? _Siblings_…_she had only one_ _and_…_they looked so much alike that many of the Host often got them confused_-_like twins they'd said. Had the Demons been after Rukia from the start? Could that be it_?

Hisana frowned; it seemed as though everything had chosen to go wrong today. Breathing in deeply, she clenched and unclenched her hands; though she'd been known to possess an unordinary amount of patience, it was growing increasingly thin. Now she was going to have to go ask for the Dragon Master's help, never mind calling him _Byakuya_.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: The road to Hell~~~~~~~~~

Rukia hadn't expected her Lady to agree with her. Hisana did need to be rescued and the evil Demons killed for what they'd done to her and what better weapon to do it than the very same dagger that had ended the immortality of the first fallen Angel Lucifer? The Holy dagger lay heavy in her hands, with awe she'd first stared at it fascinated, its blade wide at the hilt but tapered for an elegant effect and it also had silver scroll work winding down the edges. A slight coppery stain still marred the tip and she fancied that it must still be a remnant of the fallen Angel's blood on there after so long a time.

Indeed, nearly six hundred years had passed since the Dark Lord's demise at the hands of Archangel Gabriel…and almost four centuries since she'd disappeared. Many a time had the Grand Council seeked to fill her position as water Angel but to no avail. No Angel could ever have full control and kinship with the water as she had…and so Heaven, without Hell knowing it, was short one Elemental Angel.

Rukia pondered this, while glancing about her for any sign of foul life in the first layer of Anagura. Aided by Lady Retsu she'd managed to avoid the majority of Great Thrones' Guards and slip by unnoticed thanks to the ancient seal of Arielis lent to her from the Saboath Reliquary. She fingered the round pendant even now as she slipped beneath the archway of a great stone gate. Her feet soundless in their tall black combat boots laced up to the knee, instead of the loose fitting gown she usually wore: a short miniskirt worn with a narrow sleeved top with a high collar and a longer piece of fabric that hung in the back against her legs completed her outfit: as courtier to the Royal family of Hell.

How in Heaven they could actually stand to wear this, she had no idea.

Silently she made her way up to the third wing where the bedrooms were, her heart pounded unsteadily, could she really do this? Demand to be taken to Hisana and if they failed to comply…she was broken out of her reverie by a sudden sound in the hallway. Carefully she got in position beside the bed with its gray quilt and held the Tenbatsu out, ready to strike at a moments notice.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: The road to Hell~~~~~~~~~

"Honeeey!" Masaki wailed, she reached for Ichigo, her long fingered hands in a placating gesture. With visible annoyance the Demon Prince evaded her and finished wrapping the large black towel around his waist. "Geez mom, can't you at least give me some privacy right now?" he grumbled. Being sent for out of the blue and then upon hurried arrival discovering a third War brewing all because _his mother_ had been meddling in things that didn't concern her…

"Ichigooo, I' m sorry…I only wanted your happiness!" Masaki took on the affected role of a mother who had sacrificed everything for her children and still hadn't been appreciated. Ichigo eyed her fake tears and started on his way back to his room, she followed.

"Baby…my little Devil, please forgive me-?" she changed her tact and presented him with the large puppy dog eyes, droopy and sad. Ichigo kept one hand securely on the towel's edge and with the other, lightly pushed her away. "Not now mother…" he paused outside his room, "you don't intend to go in with me do you?" His tone was one of horror and Masaki narrowed her eyes in response, "why? Is there something you don't want me to see in there?" she asked suspiciously.

Ichigo had his free hand on the doorknob, "not especially. No."

"Well then…?"

The Demon Prince could only shake his head and open the door and make sure to close it behind him to dissuade her from walking in. Whom he found lying in wait for him with a nasty looking dagger to hand shocked yet pleased him beyond measure, especially when she demanded he put his hands behind his head…oh boy.

This was going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: The road to Hell~~~~~~~~~

Rukia had the thin blade pointed at the Demon's bare chest the instant he'd walked in. His smooth gait and well-toned chest had the faintest of blushes tingeing her cheeks. "Hands behind your head," she commanded. She moved in front of him, her hands wrapped around the dagger's decorated handle. With a faint smirk, he asked, "Are you sure?"

She leveled her gaze on him, "now."

"Okay if you insist," Ichigo muttered and did as she said. Of course in consequence his bath towel, which had so, covered him up modestly from the waist downward unraveled and fell into a black pool at his feet. Inevitably Rukia's eyes were drawn down to the now uncovered area and yet unseen by her--most mysterious part of the male anatomy--"Kyaaahhh!"

It was clear…he had a very LARGE ONE.

"What's going on?" Masaki heard this scream and burst through the door. Ichigo smirked and pointed to the heap on the floor, "we have a surprise guest, mother."

Masaki with one glance at the passed out Angel on the floor confirmed her identity, "Rukia Shelumiel!"

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: well I didn't get a chance to work on the character intro last week so maybe it might get posted later on this week—not sure. Anyhow, please review ;)


	5. Chapter 5 Darkness and Light

A/N: All IchiRukiness enjoy.

~~~Darkness and Light ~~~

Rukia heard a soft female voice say, "Shh! I think she's coming around!" to which a supremely annoyed sounding young male muttered, "I can see that…along with _some other things._" A sharp thwack and later, "oww! Mother what was that for?"

A haughty sniff, "well that's what you get when you try to look up a young lady's skirt."

"Ah geez…I was _just_ kidding!"

"Well it sure didn't sound like it!"

_Who were these people_? A scented sleeve tickled her nose as the wearer passed a cool hand over her forehead. "Poor thing has a fever!" the woman cried. More fabric rustled as she turned away from the bed, "I'll go summon one of the mages, he'll know what to do."

A creak and a rustle, "can't you just use sacred magic to restore her wings?"

The woman stopped on her way to the door, "no. Your father would sense it and sacred magic is only used in barrier containment spells. I fear," she sighed heavily, "that it was the atmosphere of Anagura that was too much for her to bear. Angels are delicate creatures unused too much polluted places, particularly this place, the former sunken Cathedral-Angarola."

"Oh mother, must you always be so dramatic?"

It grew quiet and then the door creaked open, "don't try to move her too _much_ until the mage gets here!" The woman said warningly and before long it was silent again. Rukia still kept her eyes shut for fear of who she'd see standing beside the bed looking over her. "Well…she didn't say _not_ to lay my hands on her…" the young male muttered, his tone altered slightly at the end of the sentence.

A tall shadow fell over her and the edge of the bed creaked low as more weight settled on it. Tentatively a hand caressed her calves slowly traveling up higher. Rukia flinched lightly but kept her eyes firmly closed. Her breath hitched when another hand went to her side and added pressure. _What in God's Holy name was 'he' doing_? Gently so as not to cause her premature alarm, a slight heaviness slipped over her lower half…a strong yet spicy scent of cloves, neroli and sage flittered beneath her nostrils.

"What a beautiful little Angel you are…" a voice leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

That did it.

"Aghhhhh!!!"

Rukia jolted upright into a sitting position, her head collided with the young Demon's so that for a second she saw stars. Her blurry vision was clear enough though so that she caught a glimpse of bright orange hair and limpid amber eyes…oh my God!!!

"Get away!" she screamed, retreating as far as possible against the pile of pillows. Her arms crossed over her chest where a white camisole-what was beneath the black army blouse-was all that covered her top from his piercing gaze. A slight smirk grazed his lips as he leaned back onto his haunches. "What's the matter? You saw _all_ of me already," he teased. Rukia blushed a violent crimson; she hadn't meant to _see_ that, in fact she wasn't _ever_ supposed to know what the previously mysterious bulge was beneath the males' clothes.

Which, she couldn't help but notice he wore his _well_. From the tight coarse weaved jeans that hugged the masculine curves of his legs, to the loose open at the neck button down charcoal black shirt made of the softest cotton. Around his neck hung a pendant…the seal of Arielis! When had he taken it off of her?!

"That's mine!" she lunged for it.

~~~Darkness and Light ~~~

"Ho, ho, ho, I didn't know you _cared_," his hands trailed roughly through her hair. Somehow or other, she'd ended up flat on her back, her legs wide open. _What had happened_? One minute she had been secure against the pillows the next, this Demon had her…and was lying on top of her! Oh the shame!

_Lady Retsu_, she cried silently, _forgive me!_

The Demon, his face being only inches above her own, realized some of the terror his nearness inspired in her for slowly he let go and repositioned himself. Now he leaned against the pillows and cradled Rukia on his lap. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way," he said by means of attempting to gain her trust. "The Demon Prince of Hell," she replied, thoroughly miserable in the way he held onto her _almost_ possessively.

"Ah, so you know," he sounded impressed.

"All of Heaven knows what you and your family look like!" she lied. His grip tightened and his leg curved over hers more firmly, "really now? I suppose you knew it was me…say the first time in Paris?" his heated breath blew into her ear and she was reminded again of just how improper their _position_ was.

"N-no," she whispered. Her eyes wandered down to the broad arm crossed over her, his black sleeve still revealed a good much of bare tanned skin. Her eyes then went to his hand cupping her elbow, the fine tendons and slight calluses on his thumb. She hadn't ever studied Renji's hands before. Never had any inclination to. But these, those of the one person she should fear above any other…ensnared her attention.

In a very brief moment she wondered what they would feel like running over her thighs, _touching her most intimate places. Those cool fingertips grazing her breasts_…he seemed to get a sense of her thoughts for he said half jokingly, "I could you know. Give you a taste of it…real pleasure. It is denied in Heaven…but no one need ever know," his voice was silky, caressing. Carefully so as not to frighten her, his hand left her chest and slid down to her parted legs. She stiffened immediately, "don't."

"Relax. This won't hurt…" he reassured in the softest of tones. Her heart sped up, "don't I say!" she repeated more firmly, moving to catch his hand between her own. "You're so high-strung! Dad used to tell us that mom was like that in the beginning," Ichigo exclaimed, his fingers gently curled around hers.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?!" Again he sounded surprised shocked even.

"Why would I know anything about your _family_?" Rukia retorted as if the word _family_ were a dirty word.

"Heh. I was sure that they'd have told you all about the _former_ Third of the Seven Virtues defection. Mom, well her full name back then, Masaki Kurosakiel. The first female General of the Choirs Division back in the chaotic days of the first Great war between Heaven and Hell."

"What!?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows that we're…" he thought a moment, "well basically full Angel. But not in the sense of the purity…after all it is a forbidden _sin_ for Angels to love…for something to come out of that love, us." He said, "My sisters and I in the Divine eyes of Heaven are half breeds. Nothing more nothing less."

Rukia could get a sense of his inner feelings and felt only the tiniest bit of pity for him…this Demon boy. Despite the fair blood running through his veins he'd never be seen as anything other than one of the damned ones. Just one of the many denizens of Hell…suddenly heels clicked outside the door breaking them both out of their reverie. The door began to swing open…

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: eek! Next week I have a book report due for The Tale of Genji, mutters…anyhow I'm sorry the chapter couldn't be longer! Sorry again…please review!

Note: in Daemonata, the language of Hell, Angarola means: Sunken Cathedral. It was at one time a revered Holy place but has fallen into Demon hands. Oh and message for Megui-chan, I'll consider your suggestion. For now I just have this funny scene involving Kaien and Retsu…for later on. :) Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6 Lilium

Unbeknownst to Hisana and lately the Kuchiki Lord; the main legions of Hell's army were gathering. Marching to answer the call of the King who because of the hesitation and plain refusal of Heaven for the hostage switch…was planning to declare war on the divine ones.

The reaper Angel didn't know this as she went in search of Byakuya in needing his assistance in getting the door to her wing of the house _open_. She found _him_, standing beneath the gaunt branches of a plum blossom tree. Its base was of round polished gray stone interspersed with green Serpentine in the shape of eyes. _Dragon eyes_, she realized, signifying the Master status of the family.

The Dragon master raised his ungloved hand to caress a tiny withered tendril; he whispered something. A spell in Daemonata probably, cool wind whipped Hisana's skirts, spiraling to the bare roots curling up from the parched ground. One curled half-green leaf still clung to one of the higher branches but as the demon magic took effect it dropped down in fluttering arcs.

Involuntarily she gasped softly.

Byakuya spun around; his expression radiated visible anger.

She held her hand up, "wait! Wait just a minute…please." He had started toward her but at her words stopped, waiting. "It's a…a plumrosa right? One from the blessed Garden that…whose vitality reflects that…of its guardian," she finished above a whisper.

"But then that means—"

"My Grandfather was of the Archons; a being the same rank of one of the four great Archangels, in radiance as well as power. An Angel of the Zodiac, guardian of the first level of Heaven, Shikouten. He was cast down to Gehenna in the fall of Lucifer, blamed for stealing an object of importance from the divine throne. Ipponzakura became his home and his descendants have all but died out…except for me. I am the last. This tree," he gestured to the withered plum with moderate disdain, "is as you suspected. It was a mere sapling when taken from the Garden of Eden but has never done well in this _foul_ place."

Hisana stepped off the wooden porch, approaching him cautiously, "I…if you'll let me? I could try a prayer or two…I can't guarantee it'll help any but I could try." Byakuya studied her for a moment then nodded his assent, moving a few steps away so she shouldn't feel too nervous about his proximity.

"Os justi meditabitur/ sapientiam et lingua eius," Hisana began, her voice thin. The Dragon master noticed the aura around her gleam brighter. "Loquetur indicium/ Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem…/" she placed her bare palms against the roughened trunk.

"Quoniam cum probatus fuerit accipient coronam vitae/ Kyrie/"

Byakuya flinched but she hadn't finished yet.

"Ignis divine /Eleison…/o' quam sancta/ quam serena…/quam benigma/…quam amoena/…O' castitatis--"

"My Lord! Urgent message from the Palace!"

Hisana broke off and turned sharply to see a black-cloaked figure striding toward them. It was the young Dragon master from before and escorting her was one of the Shades. Thankfully however, it wasn't the green-eyed one.

"Hello, hello, fraulein Engel," the female Dragon master greeted. Growling from above in the sky made it known precisely where her Dragon of the wind had been left. Hisana didn't deign to reply to the demon, only looked to Byakuya for support.

"Tatsuki," he said; his blue eyes scrutinizing her carefully, "why are you here?"

~~~*~~~Angarola palace

Ichigo had obviously more presence of mind then Rukia had, the moment when the door to his room started to open. Or not…maybe he was just a _horny_ devil. For when the dark-haired girl wearing a navy blue halter dress walked in; all she saw was a small body-shaped form beneath the sheets…at her brother's crotch.

'_Oh Holy mother of God_!' Rukia silently cried. Had she been such an undeserving member of the Saboath to decree this unremitting torture? Possibly so since the next second she felt a heavy hand press down on the top of her head and Ichigo's smooth voice, just the teeniest bit _husky_ say, "geez Karin. Must you always barge in on me when I'm _busy_?"

Karin scanned his position and the lump beneath the sheets, nodding to herself, "just as I thought. My brother is a manslut."

"Yeah. So what of _it_?"

"You're not even going to deny it are you?"

"Why should I? I'm _proud_ of _it_," to emphasize his point, he stroked the lump fondly, to which _it_ quivered at his touch. "So what were you going to tell me? Obviously you didn't come here to visit with your darling big brother whose absence is felt down deep into the very stones of Angarola itself?"

His sister snorted. "Cut the crap," she ordered, "I came to give you a heads up. Aunt Ran-chan in Sheol is pregnant. So we'll be getting a new cousin _finally_…and _mom_ wants us all to go down and see her. She was on her way somewhere talking about needing a mage when one of the crow servants from Uncle Gin flew in. And typical mom she sent me to tell you while she went off to talk with Dad. Him and Uncle Gin haven't been too close since cousin Kaien's parents' deaths, huh?" Karin pulled at a string hanging from the coverlet.

Ichigo digested this, "ah, well is that it then?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…and Yuzu wants another moonflower. She said hers died the other day…though I misdoubt this. I think she just killed it to get more attention."

"What happened to the baby Mandrake I gave her?"

"It's growing in a pot in the Solarium."

"I'll have to remember to ask Halibel to make another one then."

"She _was_ the Angel of the moon…I'd forgotten that…"

"Uh huh…well all Angels pretty much have the ability to make plants grow. But Halibel's particular affinity is still with the moon, fallen Angel or not. I guess her powers didn't diminish being—" Ichigo pretended to cut off mid-sentence to fake a slight moan. Karin eye-rolled and did as exactly as he'd hoped-moved toward the door.

"Ichi—I—" she stopped walking and turned around.

The lump had begun wiggling and it was only to clear that _she_ was suffocating under there. And instead of waiting for his sister to actually leave the room, Ichigo had started digging in the sheets albeit _frantically_.

"What _are_ you doing?"

His head of orange hair shot up, "nothing." Innocently he blinked and slid his leg over the rising hump. "Like shit, _nothing_!" Karin crossed the room in two long strides and ripped the hindering sheets away to expose _her_. Rukia struggled out of the blue tangle, her hair frizzy and messily sticking up at the sides like cowlicks. She gasped and a murderous look came into her eyes, "you! Damn you to Hell!"

"Um…we're already in Hell," Ichigo supplied helpfully.

Karin's eyes widened as recognition came, "Hey! You're that dimwitted Angel from—P"

"ShutitKarin," the Demon Prince-ling snarled, his hand pressed against his sister's mouth. She made an O of realization. _Her brother was fucking an Angel and their father didn't know about it_! _Oh my Demons, was Yuzu going to be shocked when she learned of this new transgression_!

~~~*~~~Eleison, Heavenly choirs division

The peaceful days in Heaven were numbered, that much Retsu knew. Her mind wandered as she reclined back in the simple cross-shaped chair, her celestial robes of a midnight blue color were embroidered in tiny silver stars, her thin gold circlet lay upon her forehead and her bound raven hair was draped over her shoulder.

"*Qual giglio candido allor che il/ cielo…nemico negagli il/ fresco umor, il capo languido sul verde stelo— um Lady Unohana, I can't pronounce this part," one of her newest Angels-in-training called. Sighing heavily, she rose up and floated down the aisle, her bearing regal.

She took the sheet of yellowed parchment from the trembling girl's hands; her voice was too scratchy to manage it anyway, "all of you _leave_. Choir practice is over for today. Except…Abarai." The fluttering of wings as their owners stretched, smiling in relief to get away from the tiring recitals, filled the glass walled Cathedral.

The red-haired Angel didn't raise his head even as the others sandal-steps faded away. Retsu took her seat once more, gesturing that he should follow. Not one to disobey a superior's unspoken command, he settled down on the edge of the steps just below her. She sighed; this wasn't what she had in mind.

"Stand up."

"Lady Retsu?"

"Just do as you're told!"

Nervously Renji stood up and turned so that he was facing her.

"Good. Now…I want you to sing Pie Jesu."

"Huh? But that's a funeral—"

She shot him a look, "are you disobeying me? I said _sing it_. _Now_."

He wilted a little under her harsh glare, "Pie Jesu/ Pie Jesu/Qui tollis peccata mundi/ dona eis requiem/ dona eis requiem/ Agnus Dei/Agnus Dei…"

It was a pity _Rukia_ wasn't here.

Her voice alongside _his _was perfect.

"Qui tollis peccata mundi, / dona eis requiem/ dona eis requiem…/Sempiternam, sempiternam…requiem."

"Oh Rukia…I hope you're safe," Retsu murmured softly.

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: The song Hisana sang was Lilium. The lyrics are as follows.

The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom and his tongue shall speak judgment/ blessed is the man whom endureth temptation/ for when he hath been proved/ he shall receive a crown of life/ lord, fire divine/ have mercy/o' how holy/ how serene/ how benign/ how pleasant/ O' lily of purity. /

*The fifth word (seven last words of our Lord on the cross)

Like a pure lily which/ denied fresh water by hostile Heaven/ droops its languid head on its green stem in the burning rays of the sun…/

And lastly Renji's; Pie Jesu. Which I don't have the exact words for currently. Anyhow reviews would be lovely :)


	7. Chapter 7 Echelon

Chapter.7: Echelon

For now we must leave Retsu enjoying her cadet's impromptu performance, and Rukia in the hands of the Demons, to glimpse the Angel prison Aziluth where a messenger was _attempting_ to deliver a message to the absent Commander.

"Commander Shihoin of Principalities, General Zaraki of Heaven's army would like to extend his greetings and offer an escort to the afternoon meeting of the Grand Council—" the robed man glanced around the empty hall, magnificent in its grandeur of immense vaulted ceilings and veined marble columns, in the corners at either side of the massive archway leading further into the prison, round brass bowls hung suspended from chains, inside of them sacred Frankincense burned.

A tiny tap sounded, the messenger shot a wary look down the archway and what lay at the other end, he swallowed hard then discovered something sharp pressed against his jugular vein, a woman breathed heavily into his ear. "Just who do you think you are? Setting foot inside Aziluth?"

He recognized the harsh tones as being that of Commander Shihoin's adjutant, Soi Fong. "I only wished to convey the greetings of my—" he tried to explain, suddenly being flipped onto the floor, the lithe woman, her shoulders bare in the exposed outfit of the repentance Guards, standing over him, a gold and black glove on her left hand, the tip of her finger extended and capped with a pointed stinger. "You, scum have no right to address my Lady for any reason at all. The punishment for this…is death." Soi Fong smiled, her dark eyes flashing malevolently. Her body bent down fluidly over the hapless messenger.

"Stop!" someone cried out.

Soi Fong stiffened and then rose back up, "Lady Yoruichi?" Her eyes traveled upward to the marble column closest. A woman appeared, gliding down, black wings glinted with the green of a peacock's shimmer, wise yellow-green eyes that had seen much sorrow softened at the sight of her dearest pupil and then narrowed recognizing the Great Thrones seal on the messenger's clothes.

The messenger openly gaped at the new arrival. Her beauty was much legendary among the highest-ranking Angels, few though there were of the female; hers outshone the rest. Violet hair pulled back from her angular face in a jeweled ribbon, clear mocha colored skin and a fine long neck visible seeing as she wore the backless repentance uniform like her adjutant's.

A sharp jab in the ribs as Soi Fong moved around him, reminded him of his interrupted duty. "Commander Shihoin of Principalities, General Zaraki—" he began repeating his message then Yoruichi waved her hand indicating him to stop. "Please, please, tell _Kenny_, I do not need an escort. I can find my way to the Great Seal where the meeting is being held just fine. Besides," she flashed a breathtaking grin towards Soi Fong; "I have my little bee with me."

The Repentance Guard blushed, looking away annoyed.

"Well if you're sure…Lady Shi—"

"You do not have permission to address her as such," Soi Fong hissed. Yoruichi shrugged, "Be off then. Leave." Realizing he was being dismissed, he scuttled off, leaving the two female Angels alone. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Yoruichi," Soi Fong murmured to the floor, "I shouldn't have let him get so far into Aziluth—"

"You're so uptight," Yoruichi clapped the girl's shoulder, "loosen up already! No harm done…and anyway I think it's rather good to let them see my face once in a while. They actually thought I was dead for a time after that long house arrest…you know," she looked thoughtful, "this has been the first time in quite a long while that I'll be attending the Grand Council."

"Is it really that important?" Soi Fong asked as they began walking through the archway into the nether regions of Aziluth. "I imagine the main topic will be the impending war with Hell. The High King's gathering his armies and summoning powerful Dark Magicians to protect Angarola in case of our forces invading. Undoubtedly, Zaraki will press the bid for an invasion. I really don't see what we could hope to accomplish with it however," Yoruichi's smile slipped a little and her eyes darkened.

Soi Fong matched her Commander's face, sighing softly, "then I guess you won't like what came in today."

"What?"

"A request from Aizen Sosuke for us to work out terms in regards to the release of his Privaron Espada. He's sent somebody to speak with you. I just got word a while earlier that they had been conducted to a room in the Senzaikyu to await you."

"That is news indeed," Yoruichi murmured. She stopped walking and frowned at the gray stone floor, after a moment of quiet contemplation she spoke, "Soi Fong, I'm putting you in charge of this. Get it resolved by noon then we depart for Etenamenki."

"But I—"

"But what?"

"Do you really think me capable enough to—"

"Bee, you're not one of the Grigori anymore. You're the Adjutant of Principalities, my adjutant. If I say you can do it then I believe you can do it. Understand?" Yoruichi looked earnestly into the younger Angel's face, seeing the desire to please written in her dark eyes.

"Of course, Yoruichi, I'll make you proud!"

"That's my bee, now hurry up! We don't have long before the meeting!"

Yoruichi watched her take off, smiling with evident pride. _Only she knew what she had once been…before_.

~~~Echelon~~~

Soi Fong entered through a side door into the Senzaikyu, so named the Repentance Palace as it belonged to Yoruichi and floated farther set away from the other Mansions in Briah. She ran her fingers through her short dark hair, after replacing her sword the Suzumebachi in its sheath at her waist. The sliding doors at the other end of the room opened off to another where the Demon waited.

She crossed the floor with its muffling Aubusson rug and peered between the crack in the doors to see the broad back of a young man. Teal locks lay curling at the tips against the high black collar of his jacket, his hands were in his pockets and he was muttering under his breath. She caught the words, _Angels, lazy, making me wait_, before she threw open the doors grandly and strode in, snapping imperiously, "greetings, Demon."

The teal-haired man turned around, an eyebrow rose, "you're not Yoruichi Shihoin."

"I'm the Commander's Adjutant, Soi Fong. Lady Yoruichi is too busy to cater to the needs of Demons and be at their beck and call whenever they feel like making a request for terms," she shrugged, catching his glare from the corner of her eye. Boldly she put her back to him and went to the small table, picking up a wrapped scroll from the center.

Soi Fong read it then turned around to find herself staring at a smooth tanned chest, muscles well developed and as she tilted her head back, swallowing her gasp of surprise he said; "Name's Grimmjow. Not Demon, Soi Fong. And as for terms...simple, give us back the Privaron Espada, worthless fools that they are and…" he grinned toothily, "a kiss."

Grimmjow swooped down, covering her mouth with his. In her shock, she forgot to push him away or even slap him when he pulled back. "Cute. I didn't think you'd let me get away with _it_." He was a little breathless. Soi Fong, unable to control the blushing fit coming over her, turned away, covering her mouth shakily with her hand. _A Demon had kissed her_!

The shock alone threatened to send her flying from the room. Then little by little she regained her former composure, not being able to look in his direction of course, "fine. Principalities agrees with your terms." She slipped the pendant from her neck that had the seal of her rank and office, impressing it upon the scroll bearing the sentences of the Privaron Espada.

"Take this to one of the Guards in Aziluth and they will conduct you to the right area."

He took it from her, grinning again, "pleasure doing business with you, Soi Fong."

She pursed her lips, but met his challenging smirk anyway, "May Heaven bless you, Grimmjow."

"May you have a rotten day, _bee_."

Greetings in Hell always started like that but as he left from the door leading to the outer hallway she realized what he'd called her. _Bee_. _The nickname given to her by Yoruichi…how did he know it_?

~~~Echelon~~~

"Did something happen?" Yoruichi asked as they went in the door to the Great Seal. Beyond there, the members of Heaven's Grand Council were gathering. Soi Fong frowned but shook her head, knowing her Lady's propensity to be distracted by any little thing. Yoruichi looked unconvinced but had no choice but to drop the matter as when they came into the inner chamber, large, filled with floor to wall of shelves carved into the glittering soft pink stone and rows of books on every subject imaginable. In the center of this a huge round table with eighteen chairs, one occupied already by the instigator of the meeting, the frail white-haired Angel, Jushiro Ukitake called the standing members to attention.

"May the Council convene, members, take your seats."

The sound of chair legs being dragged back and scraping the floor was heard, Soi Fong stood back along with all the other Adjutants, waiting for permission to sit by their Commanders sides. She counted heads silently and was surprised to find all nine Angels of the nine ranks present. From the left to right: Great Thrones Kenpachi Zaraki looking quite smug about the proceedings, Heavenly Choirs Retsu Unohana resplendent in midnight blue robes, her hair bound in a single dark braid off her shoulder. Seraphim Rank Orihime Inoue, Master of the healing arts, clothed in a gauzy pale pink wrap dress, her orange hair hanging loose down her back. Powers Kaname Tosen, a blind Angel known for his supreme belief in absolute justice and role as Juror in the Court of Heaven.

Soi Fong switched her gaze over to the others. Cherubim Rank Shunsui Kyoraku, the most easygoing Angel Commander in all of Heaven, he wore a pink Asian kimono over his black trousers and sandals and was great friends with the fragile Dominions. Virtues first Rank Humility Nemu Kurotsuchi, forever silent, her father was killed in the Second Great war of Heaven, her robes were plain and colored a sky blue, she was the scribe during Court trials-which-in Heaven were few. Archangel Rank Shinji Hirako, looking quite bored though failing indeed to even look the slightest bit interested as the meeting was called to order and the Adjutants were seated.

Yoruichi gave a faint half smile of reassurance as Soi Fong sat down beside her. Shinji's adjutant, a bratty blond Angel batted him, loudly decrying the fact that he was hogging the space. This earned them a preemptory good-natured chuckle from Ukitake and a sharp glare from Zaraki. Once they were all settled down, Ukitake shuffled the parchment scrolls before him, reading them off in turn.

Hell's army was mobilizing; the four Dragon Masters were being summoned. Shades were seen loitering closer to Mathey's breached border; in short, war was very nearly upon them. Yoruichi shifted, her gold threaded mandarin collared jacket rustling stiffly with her small movements. This caught the eye of the Dominions Angel, "do you perhaps have something to add, Commander Shihoin?"

Soi Fong felt a thread of anger lace her heart; _they were still suspicious of Yoruichi's loyalty_. A slim hand patted her arm and then surprised she met Yoruichi's gaze. _Don't_. To the Council, Yoruichi smiled gaily, "no. I cannot think of anything not already thought up by you. I believe as you say, that war is imminent." Orihime, the Healing Angel frowned delicately, "I do not wish this were so, Lady Yoruichi. War brings catastrophe and loss to all sides. If at all possible I place my weight behind any measure that'll prevent this from happening."

Retsu from across the table smiled gently, "well spoken, my dear. Pacificism is an ideal that should've been embraced by Heaven…yet as Lord Zaraki believes, we need to take the initiative and done so a long time ago. Isn't that right, my Lord?"

Zaraki's expression tightened. Ukitake smoothly interrupted whatever retort was to spill from the burly Angel's lips. "You're referring to the Amanozako pillage, Lady Retsu?"

"Yes."

"We as the Saboath have every right to crush Hell. They who live in sin and bring their foulness and contaminate the world of Assiah…I Kaname Tosen will support whatever measure Lord Zaraki chooses as he leads Heaven's army to victory." The blind Angel had spoken and silence followed his words. Then Yoruichi stood up abruptly, "the decision's been made. I beg pardon but I must take leave of you all…I have matters that need attending to in Aziluth. May God bless you all," she bowed and turned to walk away.

Before they had reached the door, Zaraki called back to them, "afraid of seeing _him_, are we, Shihoin?"

Yoruichi stiffened, but answered lightly, "I haven't any idea what you're talking about, Lord Zaraki. I haven't been—anywhere—in centuries. You know that." Zaraki stood up and began moving toward them, "I think you do. Back then that little Dragon bastard was—"

"Lord Zaraki." Retsu said quietly. She and Yoruichi exchanged looks from across the room and then she ducked her head, "excuse me." Soi Fong didn't understand what had passed between them in that confrontation but as her lady said as they made their way back to Aziluth, "she sure is a shrewd Angel. Asking me for support."

"Yoruichi?"

"Retsu Unohana. She lusts for power and covets the seat held by the Dominions. The Creator appointed him there before retiring into oblivion, to lead Heaven in his absence. Zaraki also covets that power too. His military strength is what backs him up otherwise he'd be an anonymous cadet still if not for that incident with the former Great Thrones." Yoruichi's eyes changed and she sighed heavily, "Things are about to take an interesting turn, bee. I just don't like the way it looks."

~~~Echelon~~~

Angels weren't meant to pose as silent servants in perpetual solitude to the Royal family of Hell. At least that was what Rukia tried to get across to Ichigo the demon Prince-ling and his devious minded younger sister.

Karin sighed again.

"Just put it on! It's a lot better than what you had on before…besides," the Demon girl flashed a gleeful glance at the covering screen made of light Mahogany wood, knowing her annoyed brother to be on the other side, "I'm sure Ichi-nii wouldn't mind _seeing_ you in a _maid's outfit_."

The petite Angel crumpled the black dress in her hands fitfully. This wasn't right! Her being led along by these foul Demons! Royals or not…but then what choice did she have? None obviously for Karin impatiently took the knee-length dress from her and thrust it over her head. A few muffled minutes later and Rukia found herself the center of attention, both from Ichigo and his mother while Karin stood back allowing them to admire her handiwork.

Masaki clasped her hands together positively beaming, "perfect, my dear. I doubt anybody could tell what you really were unless they got close enough. You still carry the faint smell of water," she sniffed the air critically, "Briah." She made the sentence more like a statement then an actual question and Rukia nodded dumbly.

"Hmmm…I have just the thing!" The Queen of Hell clacked across the stone tiles to her vanity up against the opposite wall; from here she procured a tiny glass vial, ornate in its gemstone flower cap, clear yellow liquid sloshed inside. "The scent of pure Hydrangeas," she said matter of factly, dabbing a few drops on the little Angel's pulse points.

"Just like a little flower!" Masaki sighed happily. Karin rolled her eyes and made for the door muttering, "well I guess my work here is done. Don't forget, Ichigo, _you_ _owe me_." He glared in response and then turned back to his mother still simpering delightedly over her—_soon to be new daughter in law_—"Isn't it about time we start heading out to Hades?" he asked.

Masaki perked up, "yeah! Did you pack up already, baby?" She directed Rukia to the door and out to the hallway where she then had her go and wait outside with all the other servants going with them. Ichigo scowled, "no. Of course not, mother. I was busy deflecting Karin's attention from Rukia. So I—"

"You haven't slept with her yet?"

He twitched then blushed a violent crimson, muttering, "that's not any of your business."

"I'm just asking in case she gets pregnant. I want to know ahead of time so I can prepare your father," Masaki knotted her hands together, looking thoughtful, "he'll be upset and disappointed at first. You know he always meant for you to be wed to that poor unfortunate daughter of Aizen's, Palas."

"The dog Demon?"

"Be nice!" snapped his mother, "it's not all the time. I believe the Angel of Healing Orihime Inoue could take it off of her. It's a pity all this is happening…if we were closer we could've had her come down…" Masaki trailed off, her luminous eyes reflecting sadness. "All I want is for you, my dear babies to be happy." Ichigo shifted a little guiltily, going over to her and pulling her into a light embrace, "we will be mom. Don't worry."

"I know son, I know."

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: because I finished writing Ghost of You yesterday—just haven't posted it all yet—I worked on this one. ;) The pairings are as follows: IchiRuki-main one. ByakuayxHisana, IsshinxMasaki, GrimmjowxSoi Fong, YoruichixUrahara and HitsugayaxKarin. So far! Ahem, please review! Note: to chocolatereaper: is there? I didn't know…

Note: there's something between Urahara and Yoruichi in the past and then after that…Soi Fong…hmm wonder what it could be…till next time! :)


End file.
